DRW Randall Tugman
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Patton Oswalt |number = 005 |notebook = A socially awkward virgin and internet sex addict who is using the outbreak as a chance to get "married" to any unfortunate women he can find. |job = None |mission = Here Comes the Groom |weapon = Giant Pink Chainsaw |gender = Male |age = 28 |race = Caucasian |}} Randy Tugman is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2. He is an obese man in a fetish costume who wields a large chainsaw. Story Dead Rising 2 Here Comes the Groom Randy has taken both his father, Emanuel, and a young woman named Danni Bodine as his captives at the Swept Away wedding chapel. Emmanuel begs his son to let them go, calling him "Randall," to which he replies that his name is "Randy." Danni tries to escape, but is held back and restrained. Randy assures her that the other dead bride in the room meant nothing to him. Randy coerces his father into beginning the wedding ceremony, all the while revving his chainsaw. As Emanuel notices Chuck Greene enter the chapel, he cries for help - causing Randy to turn around while still holding his weapon. The blade of the chainsaw cuts into the suspended Emanuel's abdomen, killing him as Randy confront Chuck. He accuses Chuck of trying to ruin the happiest day of their lives, and attacks him. After he is defeated, Randy is knocked onto his back. He notices the silhouette of a bride approach and calls out to her, but is surprised as it turns out to be the zombified bride whom he had killed. He is killed and eaten by the zombie as Chuck looks on. Tactics Don't be fooled by Randy's size, not only does he have a lot of health, but he's very fast on his feet and is more than capable of outrunning Chuck. His attack pattern is fairly simple. He will sprint at Chuck and slash out with his Giant Pink Chainsaw, often flailing in a circular motion (which has good range for a melee weapon due to its large size). If the attack connects, he will perform a short pelvic thrust victory dance before repeating the process. Vulnerabilities *Randy will, upon scoring a successful hit upon Chuck, stop moving and attacking, and do a short pelvic thrust as a victory animation. This can be exploited for counter attack. **Specifically, this can be exploited by ranged weapon users with accurate shots to his pig-belt, explained below in the ranged section. *Randy, after completing his charge attack's animation without harming Chuck, will stop and attempt to catch his breath. This can be exploited for a short string of attacks. **Enough damage can knock Randy down while doing so, allowing for more attacks, total. Melee *The most common melee practice when fighting Randy is to use a long weapon, or a quick weapon, and use the walls around the pews to your advantage. Whenever he gets close, vault over the short wall. Be careful not to attempt a vault where the actual benches are or you may get blocked. He will usually swing at you, causing him to spin around on the other side of the wall. If using a long weapon, like the Pole Weapon or Defiler (Secondary attack, Brief), you can reach over the wall and strike him, usually for decent damage, once, every time he stops. On occasion, he may swing to close and hit you, but with proper caution, these are far and few between. Exploiting his vulnerable animations is possible, but a safe win can be obtained by simply repeating this method. *Another tactic is to stay close to him. If you're close to him he'll do one of two attacks: two slices in front of him, or a spin slice. If you're in front of him when he attacks he'll slice twice in front of him, taking steps as he does this. When he starts his first slice it should be far enough for him to miss you, then get to one side of him so his second slice misses, there will be a pause where you can strike him twice before you have to get out of the way. If you're close to either his back or his sides he'll do a spin move that doesn't give you enough time to strike him safely. * Ironically, a Chainsaw or the Paddlesaw works quite well against him when he stops for breath or while he is doing his victory dance. If you perform the Paddlesaw combo card's secondary attack, it can easily take off half of Randy's health before he can retaliate. *'Beware': Survivors brought along can engage him, and if so, can and often will be killed very quickly; leave them somewhere safe if you can. Hot Excitorama is a possible suggestion, with closed doors. Ranged *When Randy is taunting, shoot him in the pig covering his crotch with any ranged weapon. This will cause him to keel over, allowing Chuck to get in close with a melee weapon and making this a very easy fight. * A cheap, but effective, weapon against Randy is the Rocket Launcher. Draw him out of the chaple and unload your clip on him. Each shot will temporarily stun him for a few rounds before he will become immune to stun and just charge at you. This method will down him in less than 75 rounds. * Another possible way to kill Randy is to use the Power Guitar. Just vault over the wall next to the pews as he gets close, attack and repeat. Damage can be minimized, as well as the Power Guitar's uses, utilizing surprisingly less that 60% on average. * Another strategy is to draw him outside and jump up onto the round kiosk. you have to jump onto the metal awning from the back side of the kiosk. You can do this right after you shoot him but it will be close so dont mess up, hes very fast. From here you can use ranged weapons, but most don't do nearly as much damage as melee (the sword or spiked gloves). and after a few moments he'll retreat back into the chapel. Trivia *Randy's death is similar to Cletus Samson's, in that both are attacked and eaten by zombified people they had previously killed. *Randy's boss theme is "Shiny" by Blue Stahli. *If you leave the chapel while fighting Randy, and return you will see him bear-hugging Danni. This takes away a small amount of health. *Sometimes, Randy will also shout "He was my father!" during the fight, indicating that he blames his carelessness on Chuck for distracting him. *Randy's weapon and physical appearance can be seen as a reference to Piggsy: the obese, pig-head, chainsaw wielding boss from Manhunt by Rockstar Games. *After defeating Randy, the zombified bride will remain in the chapel, and can be killed by Chuck. Apart from her unique model, the bride is no different from the average female zombies. Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths